Lime Story
by KaryaTulis
Summary: Lime Serenity, berasal dari keluarga kaya yang kekayaannya tidak akan habis selama 7 turunan, untungnya dia keturunan ke 5, memasuki sekolah baru! Kisah apa saja yang dia alami? Warning: GAJE,TYPO,OOC,DLL!


Hai minna~ perkenalkan saya Author baru disini, kali ini saya akan membawakan cerita pertama saya di fandom ini, saya harap minna sekalian suka :D

Warning: GAJE,TYPO,OOC,DLL!

NOTE: Disini saya menggunakan Lime POV. Oke lanjut!

Lime Serenity, berasal dari keluarga kaya yang kekayaannya tidak akan habis selama 7 turunan, untungnya dia keturunan ke 5, memasuki sekolah baru! Kisah apa saja yang dia alami?

* * *

Lime Story

Chapter 1 Sekolah baru

START LIME POV

Serdin. Ya, aku baru sampai dikota ini kemarin. Hari ini aku sudah bersekolah disini. Sudah berkali-kali aku pindah sekolah, ya itu karena ayahku yang selalu berpindah-pindah kantor, apa boleh buat.

Oh ya aku belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku Lime Serenity, umurku 16 tahun. Aku sekarang berada didalam mobil limousine. Sombong? Mau bagaimana lagi, aku memang terlahir dari keluarga kaya, ayahku yang merupakan seorang direktur di perusahaan-perusahaan ternama yang kekayaannya tidak akan habis sebanyak 7 turunan. Untungnya aku keturunan yang ke 5. Daripada keluar dari topik, sekarang aku sudah memasuki areal tempat parkir sekolah. Sekolahnya kecil, dindingnya ada yang retak dan berwarna kusam, atapnya sudah ditumbuhi lumut, kenapa ayah mau saja mendaftarkanku disini, apa tidak ada sekolah lain disini?

"Haaah…" aku hanya menghela nafas.

"Nona Lime, aku tau yang nona pikirkan, tapi disini hanya ada satu sekolah saja, jadi harap maklum," supirku yang mungkin tau karena melihat wajah tidak senangku pun bicara.

"Baiklah, paling tidak aku pasti menjadi juara kelas disini," ya memang, setiap pindah sekolah aku selalu menjadi juara kelas. Aku memang suka menyombongkan diriku.

"Bersemangatlah nona Lime! Aku aka nada disini saat Anda pulang, jaga diri Anda," aku hanya mengangguk sambil membuka pintu untuk keluar, saat aku baru saja keluar dari mobil seseorang menabrakku sehingga aku terjatuh, cih! Siapa sih yang berani menabrakku?

"Jalan pakai kaki dong!" seruku, yah aku bilang begitu karena jalan memang memakai kaki bukan?

"Uhh, maaf, sini aku bantuin," seorang wanita berambut ungu, yang kelihatan seperti bocah tengik mengulurkan tangannya berniat membantuku.

"Huh, tidak perlu, aku bisa berdiri sendiri," aku pun menangkis tangannya dan berdiri sendiri.

"Lagian aku tidak mau kau memegang tanganku ini, dasar," aku berkata demikian sambil menepuki belakang rok ku yang kotor.

"Idih, sombong sekali kamu!" yah sudah kuduga, pasti dia akan berkata seperti itu.

"Emang aku sombong, ada masalah?"

"Uh, namamu siapa?" tanya bocah ungu ini, uh mengganggu saja.

"Lime Serenity,"

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu, kamu anak baru?"

"Sudah tau kan? Aku pergi dulu," aku pun berjalan menuju sekolah buruk ini.

"Oooi! Jawab dulu, kamu anak baru kan?" aku tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap pergi masuk kedalam sekolah.

* * *

Aku pun sampai didepan ruangan. Ruangan itu tertulis, "Ruang Kepala Sekolah" aku mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Masuk" saat mendapat izin masuk, aku membukanya dan melihat seorang wanita dengan pakaian serba merah, norak.

"Saya anak pindahan,"

"Oh, kamu Lime Serenity itu kan? Wah mari sini aku antar ke kelasmu,"

"Terima kasih," aku pun diajak mengikutinya. Setelah perjalanan yang panjang, kami sampai didepan kelas XI-D. Nah ini dia kelasmu, ayo masuk.

"Iya," aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Saat aku masuk murid yang tadi ribut sekarang diam. Mereka semua memerhatikanku. Ge'er? Yah aku memang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian, haha.

"Anak-anak, ini ada anak pindahan dari Ellia, nah Lime, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," aku pun melangkah ke depan kelas dan bediri ditengahnya, baru saja aku mau mengucapkan namaku seseorang berteriak.

"Wah! Kamu Lime Serenity kan? Yang sombong tadi," aku tidak jadi memperkenalkan diriku. Sial ternyata aku sekelas dengan bocah ini.

"Arme Glenstid diam! Lime, silahkan lanjutkan,"

"Nggak mau, soalnya dia udah menyebutkan namaku, kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan, tanya saja sama bocah itu,"

"Hey! Siapa yang kau bilang bocah?"

"Ya kamu,"

"Kamu juga, nyadar gak tubuh kamu itu juga kecil, dasar Loli!" Jleb! Ya kata Loli tadi berhasil menusuk jantungku, mungkin kalau ini di manga atau anime, dikepalaku sudah muncul 4 siku-siku yang pertanda aku marah.

"Jangan panggil aku Loli," aku berkata dengan ekspresi datar, kalau aku marah, reputasiku bakal hancur.

"Kalau begitu berhenti memanggilku Bocah, aku punya nama tau, namaku Arme Glenstid, kau bisa panggil aku Arme,"

"Maaf tapi aku gak nanya," aku melihat bocah itu menganga, dan berlari dan pundung di pojokan.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua ini, Lime kau duduk disebelah Mari, anak yang berambut biru itu," Kepala sekolah menunjuk ke arah wanita berambut biru dan kalau dilihat sepertinya dia seorang yang pendiam. Tapi yang membuatku takut, dia memiliki bola mata yang berbeda warna. Sudahlah, aku pun ,menuju mejanya dan menaruh tasku disana.

* * *

Setelah Kepala sekolah keluar, seiisi kelas kembali ribut, ada yang membuat kunai dari kertas, ada yang merawat pohon, ada yang dikejar sama wanita berambut merah, ada yang tidur, ada dua orang yang lagi sparring karate atau silat aku juga gak tau, ada yang nari gaje, ada yang main panah-panahan aku takutnya itu panah beneran, si bocah ungu lagi komat-kamit gaje, lima orang yang terdiri dari 3 laki-laki dan 2 perempuan lagi ngumpul di satu meja, kaga tau dah ngapain.

"Aku menang! Mana sini uang kalian, hahahaha makanya jangan pernah melawan aku! Hahahaha!" aku terkejut saat salah satu dari mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ah, Ley curang, menang terus main Poker, pasti main curang ya?"

"Iya nih!

"Beb, aku lagi gak ada duit nih,"

"….."

"Bab beb bab beb, emang aku ini apaan? Sini berikan uang kalian, lagian Zero ngapain kamu tadi ikut-ikutan?"

"….."

"Apaan sih yang dia omongkan,"

"Aku kaga mau ikutan, tapi dipaksa sama Lupus,"

"Eh, kamu juga mau mainkan?"

"Nggak,"

"Eh ngajak kelai yah?"

"Aku bukan ayah kamu…"

"Arrgh, sini kau," aku hanya bisa sweatdropped ngeliat mereka berlima. Apakah dikelas ini yang waras cuma si Mari ini aja?

"Bisa dibilang begitu,"

"Eh?" Mari tiba-tiba berbicara, membuatku terkejut.

"Jangan terkejut begitu," datar tapi agak menakutkan.

"Oh," kenapa aku harus duduk dengan dia sih? Ih, menakutkan.

"Kalau gak mau duduk sama aku, duduk aja sama Azin, tuh didekat jendela," What? Dia bisa membaca kata didalam hati?

"Nggak kok, aku hanya menebak, sudahlah aku mau melanjutkan eksperimen,"

"Eksperimen?" aku melihat Mari mengeluarkan pisau dan bersiap mau membelah seekor tikus putih. Hal itu membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

"Mari, sudah kubilang jangan membelah tikus, menjijikkan tau!" tiba-tiba muncul seorang pemuda berambut hitam datang menghampiri mejaku dan Mari.

"Aku hanya penasaran,"

"Uh, kau lihat, nona manis ini terlihat ketakutan, dia kan baru pertama kali masuk kesini," mendengar kata nona manis membuat wajahku memanas, uh tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan orang seperti ini. Cocoknya sih jadi kakek aku saja.

"Baiklah," huh, untung saja ada pemuda berrambut hitam ini, aku pun tidak jadi melihat sebuah adegan Gore.

* * *

Saat seiisi kelas sedang asyik melakukan aktifitasnya, pintu kelas terbuka. Satu kelas yang tadi ribut langsung berhamburan. Yang tadi lagi sparring langsung berlari kemeja mereka masing-masing, yang main panah alngsung nyembunyiin panahnya, bocah ungu langsung berhenti komat-kamit, yang buat kunai langsung menundukkan kepala, yang lagi merawat tanaman hanya senyum gaje, yang tadi main kejar-kejaran langsung menuju meja mereka, yang tadi bermain poker langsung menghamburkan kartu tadi. Dan uang pun berceceran kelantai, pemuda hitam tadi masih melanjutkan petualangan dialam mimpi, yang tadi lagi nari-nari gaje langsung lari menuju mejanya, sedangkan Mari yang psikopat masih diam.

Satu kelas langsung diam.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kalian bapak kasi tugas kelompok!"

"Yeee!" teriak seisi kelas kecuali aku,Mari, pemuda yang selalu memakai blindfold, dan pemuda yang berambut hitam, aku kaga tau nama mereka dan tidak mau tau.

"Eh Amy kelompok sama aku ya?"

"Ok Jin~"

"Woi Lass kau kelompok sama aku aje!"

"Oke sip,"

"Anak-anak diam dulu. Karena ada anak baru, dan jumlah kalian menjadi ganjil, biar bapak bagi kelompok kalian,"

"Ahhh payah!"

"Huuuu! Guru payah!" Pletak sebuah penghapus mendarat dikepala orang yang tadi sparring, yang berambut warna agak keunguan, Azin kalau gak salah tadi Mari nyebutin namanya.

"Baiklah saya sebutkan kelompoknya! Jangan ada yang ngebantah!"

"Amy Aruha,Jin Kaien,Zero Zephyrum, dan Rin, itu kelompok satu!"

"Kelompok dua, Aeknard Sieghart,Arme Glenstid,Mari Ming Onette, dan Azin,"

"Kelompok tiga, Ryan Woodguard, Lass Isolet, Lupus Wilde, dan Ronan Erudon,"

"Kelompok empat, Elesis Sieghart, Lire Eryuell, Dio , Ley von , dan anak pindahan, siapa namamu?"

"Lime Serenity, panggil Lime aja,"

"Ya, pokoknya kamu, baiklah tugas kalian adalah membuat drama, kalian harus tampil minggu depan, tapi satu minggu ada 2 kelompok yang akan maju, 1 kelompok diberi waktu 1 jam untuk tampil, tema drama bebas asal tidak mengandung, sara,pornography,dan yang aneh-aneh, kalau masih ada pertanyaan saya tidak mau jawab, baiklah saya tinggal dulu, ada tugas sekolah, kelompok 1 dan 2 maju minggu depan siap-siap aja, Bye," guru gaje itupun meninggalkan kelas. Kelas maikn gaduh.

* * *

"Hey Lime," seseorang memanggilku.

"Umm, ya? Ada apa?"

"Nanti buat dramanya dimana?"

"Gak tau,"

"Yaelah, gimana kalau dirumahmu aja?"

"Rumahku?"

"Iya bagaimana?"

"Terserah deh,"

"Hehehe, oke, eh by the way, namaku Lire Eryuell salam kenal,"

"Hmm, kau sudah tau namaku kan tidak perlu dijawab,"

"Uh iya deh, nanti kerjanya hari Minggu ya?"

"Iya,"

"Baiklah, aku mau main panah-panahan dulu, dah!"

"Hm," dasar wanita aneh, tapi masa kerja kelompok dirumahku? Ah sudahlah bodo amat.

* * *

Singkat cerita sekarang sudah pulang sekolah, aku menunggu jemputanku, ahh lama sekali. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi HP ku, itu dari supirku.

"_Hallo, umm nona Lime?"_

"Iya kenapa?"

"_Saya sedang dalam perjalanan, disini mecet, baru saja ada pohon tumbang, kalau nona Lime mau, nona tinggal jalan kaki menuju kesini tidak jauh kok, didepan pasar buah,"_

"Hhhh, dasar merepotkan iya deh, aku kesana," huh pake acara macet segala, baru mau melangkahkan kaki keluar sekolah, hujan turun deras. Good! Sekarang aku tidak bisa pulang.

"Uhh hujan, untung aku bawa payung," terdengar suara yang familiar dari arah belakangku.

"Ohh Lime, kau tidak dijemput sopir mu?" saat aku menoleh kebelakang, ternyata itu adalah bocah ungu.

"Uh, sopirku kena macet, aku disuruh menuju ke pasar buah yang diujung jalan, tapi baru mau keluar, eh hujan," tidak biasanya aku bicara panjang lebar begini.

"Kasian banget! Udah deh, nih payung pakai saja, tidak apa-apa kok," aku sedikit terkejut, dia mau saja meminjamkan payungnya kepadaku.

"Kau memakai apa dong kalau kau pinjamkan ke aku?"

"Hehehe, aku bawa dua, udah deh nih ambil, tapi jangan lupa besok balikkin!" seru bocah itu.

"Umm… terima kasih,"

"Hehehe sama-sama, udah ya aku pulang dulu bye~" dia pun meninggalkanku sendirian disekolah ini, aku tertegun melihatnya, ternyata dia orang yang baik.

"Aku juga harus bergegas," aku pun membuka payung dan berlari keluar sekolah. Baru beberapa meter berlari, aku merasakan ada tetesan air dari atas, saat kulihat ternyata payung nya bocor.

"Sialan kau bocah!" aku menggerutu kesal, sempat-sempatnya dia mengerjaiku.

* * *

Di arah berbeda, "HAHAHAHAHA! Emang enak dikasi payung bocor? HAHAHAHA!" Bocah ungu atau bisa dipanggil Arme tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai-sampai orang yang ada disekitar mengira bahwa Arme gila.

* * *

Back To Lime.

Tidak akan kumaafkan lihat saja, aku terus mempercepat langkahku, dan akhirnya sampai di pasar buah. Aku melihat sopirku disana. Dan segera menghampirinya.

"Maaf nona, tadi jalanan macet, jadi aku tidak bisa menjemput nona, dan harus menyuruh nona berjalan kesini,"

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, ayo kita pulang, lihat bajuku sudah basah begini gara-gara si bocah ungu,"

"Bocah ungu yang tadi pagi?"

"Iya, memangnya siapa lagi? Sudah jangan banyak tanya lagi, ayo pergi," aku pun membuka pintu belakang limousine dan masuk kedalamnya, aku duduk disitu sambil berpikir balasan yang cocok buat si bocah ungu, tiba-tiba sebuah lampu menyala tepat diatas kepalaku.

"Hahahaha, aku mendapatkan pembalasan untuk membalasmu Bocah Ungu! HAHAHAHAHA" saat perjalanan pulang hanya suara tawa jahatku dan suara deru mesin mobil lah yang terdengar.

END LIME POV

* * *

To Be Continued!

UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Baru pertama kali nih bikin fanfic ini, maaf kalau Lime di cerita ini berbeda jauh dengan karakternya yang ada di Game aslinya. By The Way kalau menurut kalian ada yang kurang, entah itu typo, atau apa silahkan PM saya atau bisa lewat review juga, dan kalau ada yang berkenan boleh kok ngefollow cerita saya, hehehe

Apakah pembalasan Lime untuk Arme? Nantikan chapter selanjutnya…

* * *

OMAKE

Arme POV

Hahaha senang sekali habis ngerjain anak sombong itu, hahahaha! Untung saja aku membawa 2 payung, satunya yang udah rusak, dan beruntungnya lagi tadi hujan sangat lebat hahahaha! Ah sudahlah aku juga merasakan perasaan yang tak enak, apa yang akan terjadi denganku ya? Ah hanya perasaan.

"Arme, jangan tidur melulu bantuin ibu sini mandiin sapi,"

"Baik bu aku kesana,"

Aku tidak sabar besok mau melihat wajah anak sombong itu bagaimana hahahahahaha! Ohok ohok ohok udahan ah ketawanya.

End Arme POV


End file.
